Surprise Apples at Lyonesse
by 15sok
Summary: This is where the Seven Deadly Sins from Nanatsu no Taizai went into a contest to see who can reach the highest level of scream for the Surprise Apples from Toriko. I don't own the series or the characters


After a long and tired journey, the Seven Deadly Sins and the Boar Hat had made a stop at unknown island not too far from long. The Deadly Sins made a camp inside the forest "hey Ban are you done cooking the food" Meliodas said as he was groping Elizabeth butt while she blush and doesn't seem to mind "hold it captain, I just need to add something else" a man with a scare Ban was cooking while wearing a apron.

King and Diane were chatting, and Gowther was looking around, curious as ever "hey captain, I found some bombs over here" King told Meliodas where the latter got up and check out the bombs King mention.

Meliodas looked at it "I guess somebody had left them here without realize it" "what should we do with them captain" Diane ask "I guess we should keep incase those Holy Knight had came while you guys were out" Hawk said.

Meliodas pick up the bomb and toss it to Ban "do you know what this is, Ban" Ban looked at it "nope, seem to be just regular bomb" Ban then accidentally put the bomb on fire which it light on "Ban, you idiot the bomb is on" King freaked out.

Ban notice the bomb "oh, well in that case" Ban toss the bomb away from them and landed on the ground near the trees with apples "now that solve that" but when the bomb went off, the sound of screams can be heard?

The Deadly Sins looked around to see where the screaming is coming from "damn it, who is screaming" but then Hawk had a shock looked "you guys…" every saw what Hawk saw and had a even worse shock looked expert for Meliodas and Gowther.

That the scream is coming from the apples! Everyone looked around to see the apples screaming with human face "what the hell is going on" Ban yelled out "is this island cursed" King yelled out "ahhh so gross" Diane and Elizabeth scream out in disguise.

While they freak out over the apples, Meliodas and Gowther saw a old man coming towards them "what are you youngest doing to my Human Faced Apple farm" everyone stop freaking out and saw the old man.

The old man explain the apples and the more scared they are, the more tasty it becomes "wow, just amazing apples" Meliodas said amazed "that is not amazing captain" Ban yelled at him dumbfounded at Meliodas simpleton.

The old man looked at them "well if you guys want, you could try scaring the apples and see how much level you could surprised or scare them. If you do, I will pay you a large amount of money" Ban heard the money word "well in that case, we be happy to" Ban smiled.

Meliodas thought for a moment "well I guess I could try" "so would I" Gowther said emotionless. King was dumbfounded at his friends "are you guys serious about those apples" Diane then clapped her hand "yeah I wanna do this as well, looks like fun and it would be even more fun with captain" Elizabeth nodded "I wanna try as well" "I guess I could try" Hawk said sounding confidence.

King realize what Diane said and change his face into his fat self, showing his game face "I will do my best" "you smell is bad, King" Gowther said while making King sheer tears for the comment and change back.

The Deadly Sins decided to take turns to scare or surprise the apple. First up was Hawk "stand back, this apple will be mine" Hawk went up to a apple and start doing faces to scare it but the apple looked away in smug "that's bastard ignorant me" Hawk got mad and try to eat it, but the apple still didn't looked scared and put its tongue out.

Hawk got so ignorant that he started to smash it "idiot apple, idiot apple" Hawk yelled at it. The old man stopped Hawk and asks the next one to come. Elizabeth came to comfort Hawk as he was tearing up "don't give up, Hawk."

Elizabeth went up next "I will do my best", like Hawk, Elizabeth is doing weird faces, but the apple didn't get scared, but was more respectful than the one Hawk got. Elizabeth sign "is no good, I'm not scary" Elizabeth put her head down.

Meliodas feels a little bad and came near to Elizabeth "huh, lord Meliodas" Meliodas then lift her skirt to show her panties "kyaaa" Elizabeth yelled out while the apple had a shock looked and somehow had a nose bleed.

The old man came to the apple while still holding his own nose "let me see the level, wow, level ten, not bad" Elizabeth embarrassed looked turn into a smile "I did it with lord Meliodas help" Elizabeth looked happy despite what Meliodas had done.

Ban went up next "I'm gonna scare some shit out of it" Ban summon some dark aurora around him which made the apple looks worried "tell me apple, would who come out of this fight alive, me or youuuuu" Ban shown a dark looked which shock the apple so great, that it effected a bunch of other apples.

The old man went to the apples and see "wow, level 32" Ban smirk "that was nothing."

King went up "King, do your best" Diane cheer King which made him turn into his fat looked as his game face which made the three apples shock "wow level 26 and without even trying" the old man sounded amazed while King was dumbfounded "I didn't even try to scare it."

Gowther was next and stare at the apples who were lost at Gowther emotionless face "Gowther, you have to scare them" King explain to Gowther "oh I see" Gowther understood and stare at the apples which the apples turn blue and into completely shock and frozen!

The old man saw the apple "oh my, level 40" Diane, King, Ban, Hawk and Elizabeth were all shock to saw what happen "didn't…didn't know Gowther got it in him" King was mutter "yeah, what the hell is he" Ban sounded lost.

Meliodas was up next "you can do it lord Meliodas" Elizabeth cheered "if you reach level 70, I will give you a kiss" Diane cheered while King looked a little upset "I wish she would say that to me" King thought to himself.

Meliodas looked at it curiously "well I guess I have to use this" Meliodas reach his hand up while the apples looked at him, then a giant dragon like illusion appears plus his demon shadow rise up from the stone behind him which shock and surprised the apples.

The old man felt chills coming to him "oh my" the old man check the apples "oh wow, this is level 52" Meliodas smile "well I guess I'm the highest unless Diane could beat me."

Diane went up looking cheerful "maybe if I scared the whole forest of apples, then Meliodas will praise me" while Diane was happily thinking to herself, Ban got a great idea which he smiled.

Ban went to Meliodas "hey captain can you come for a bit" Meliodas looked at Ban "sure I guess" Meliodas followed Ban and took him in the middle of the forest where Diane got see him.

Ban told Meliodas to wait while he went back to Diane "hey Diane they is something I have to tell you. Something happen last night" Diane looked at Ban "what happen" Ban told Diane to lower herself so he could tell her.

While talking to her, Diane face went from cheerful to anger, and furious, and delivers rage "hey captain" Meliodas looked at Diane and so was the apple "you cheating, pervert, womanizer" Diane yelled with a furious looked and got out Gideon and smash him hammer where Meliodas is and left a giant shock wave!

The apples were shock to Diane powers but it wasn't over until Diane pick up Meliodas and toss him to her ground side "I will never forgive you for this" and start smashing the ground which made the apples even more scared.

Diane continued until Ban said something "oh wait, I forgot, that was just a dream I had, sorry Diane" Diane stop to looked at Ban in confusion, but turn blue at Meliodas. Diane quickly pick up Meliodas who was barely conciseness "oh captain, I'm so sorry, I went a little jealous, please forgive me" Diane stop crying and hugging the injury captain.

The old man was shock to see this and went to the apples "this…this is level 85" everyone looked at the old man who was tearing up "all the apples now became a level 85, thank you, thank you everyone" Meliodas smiled "no….problem" and passed out.

Later the old man sale the apples he got and became very wealthy while the Deadly Sins, mostly Meliodas, pass up the money as punishment for Ban for messing up the contest.


End file.
